Obsessed
by Rkox
Summary: John Cena finds himself becoming more obsessed with everything Randy Orton does on a daily basis. Warning! Slash, Gay Sex! Some bad language though not much.


Centon.

Title: Obsessed.

Pairing: John Cena/Randy Otron.

Rating: NC 17.

Warnings : Some bad language and gay sex.

Summary: John Cena is straight, so why is he so obsessed with every single thing Randy Orton is doing lately?

Disclaimer: I do not own, any of the wwe superstars mentioned.

Author's Note : This is my first even slash fiction, please be gentle :)

He had taken over every single thought process I had. I was a man obsessed!

The way his tongue would dart out across his lips when they got dry, or how he would get ready for a match in the locker room. I watched every single detail of what he done, with wide curious eyes. I loved watching as the taught muscles flex under the damaged tattooed skin, I was completely caught up.

I tried to rid myself of thoughts of him, I had known him since we both started out wrestling. He used to be such a dickhead - a mental image of him stroking his own dick flashed through my mind and i groaned in frustration. I used to hate this guy. Now my whole existence revolved around seeing him rub baby oil on himself before a match, the way his hands would kneed it into his skin - I broke of the thought by shaking my head.

I took a few deep breaths, grabbing a bottle of water before leaning against the wall, trying to rid myself of any thoughts of one of my closest friends on the road. I ran a hand over my face before, kicking away from the wall and opening the locker room door, and there he was. Throwing his head back laughing at something Dibaise had said. I gulped trying not to see the way his veins showed as his neck strained to get the whole laugh out, I tried to ignore the idea of just walking over to him and biting into his neck, feeling my teeth sink deep into his skin and shut that fucking angelic sounds coming from his mouth right now.

"John, you okay man?" I snapped my head up to see Cody staring at me along with Ted & Randy. Those eye seemed to burn holes into me and I shifted under his gaze trying not to let on something was wrong.

"Yeah, just stuff on my mind sorry" I tried to shrug it off. It seemed to work, as they went back to their conversation.

I opened the water sitting on the bench, taking a huge drink. I glanced around the room, most people had left by now, as the show was now over. I had been in the main event leaving me one of the last to get changed and go back to the hotel.

I stole another quick glance at the trio in the corner, not able to deny myself. He had his back to me, his jeans tight around his ass, hiding those perfectly toned legs. I shook my head, slipping off my knee pads, deciding to ignore a shower & get one back at the hotel.

"Hey John?" I glanced up at the command of his voice, even under the protection of my eyelashes, he was still physically perfect, "We're gonna go out tonight you in?" he asked, I shook my head. I had been avoiding drinking with him lately due to the fear of acting on instincts while under the influence.

"Nah, not tonight man sorry" I bit my lip, "Real early start tomorrow"

"All right cool, well I'll be back later then. I'll try not wake you" he smiled in my direction, clearly knowing something was wrong. They left and I banged my head against the wall, riding myself of the sinful thoughts of how I wanted him to wake me.

This was wrong on every single level possible.

I left quickly, running away from my thoughts to my hotel room. Which in a few short hours, he would return too, & like every other night for as long as i could remember now, because I can't remember not ever being obsessed with him, I would feel trapped in the room with him, fighting back urges and wanting to strangle him for being such a perfect specimen of a man.

I tossed and turned for hours. I just couldn't shake the feelings or the thoughts. I lay on my back starring at the ceiling. How did I ever start to become obsessed with him? I was acting like a school girl, literally. It was pathetic. I couldn't pin point one exact moment in time, but I could pin point the moment I could no longer deny it.

Case, Passport, Belt, Tickets, Phone. Everything good.

I was rushing around, I needed air. The small hotel room I shared with Randy just not being big enough for two over 6ft men and both over 245 pounds. I shook my head. Something had been bugging me this last while & i couldn't figure it out.

I heard the door click open, signaling Randy was now out of the shower, "Can you believe the size of these towels?" he snapped annoyed. I glanced up and froze, "What exactly am i drying?"

Standing there in all his glory, holding possibly the tiniest towel I have ever seen wrapped around him, barely covering anything, water dripping down every panel in his body, was Randy Orton.

And by god did he look amazing. I let out a shaky breath trying to recompose myself,

"Thats awkward" i admitted and he laughed nodding apparently not noticing my hesitation, walking over to his bed, grabbing his own things.

He dropped his towel, something I had seen him do many times before. Something neither of us thought anything of anymore, but this time my breath hitched, as i tried to busy myself in my bag. Seeing him there like that, he seemed like some Greek God or something.

I grabbed my things, "I'ma head out man, get something to eat, later" he waved me off as he pulled some boxers on.

What the fuck just happened? I thought to myself.

I laughed, Yeah what exactly did happen that day? Randy walked out of the toilet in some skimpy towel, and suddenly i wanna jump him? I'm not even gay for fucks sake, but since that day I have been obsessed with every single thing he does.

I bit my lip once more as my mind wandered towards his in ring ability. The way his hands would travel over my body, how close he would hold me when he would scoop slam me, how his hands weaved around my neck for an rko. I had started to ask management, not so quietly for more matches with him, I craved that physical attention from him. I groaned in frustration with myself for admitting it.

More & more lately I had found myself thinking of the I quit match we had, more to the point, me being handcuffed to him. I groaned, thinking of how many times he pulled me into him, how many times our bodies rubbed together, or he would rub a hand over one of my nipples, and i would have to refrain from moaning in the middle of a match.

It was amazing how I had even managed to continue working properly and not fucked up with how distracted he had me. I blamed him but truth is, Randy hadn't changed anything about how he went about his daily life. He still flirted with everything he could, including me which caused a lot of problems these days, he still wrestled the exact same way he had always done, with complete professionalism & he still slept in a bed next to me.

I stole a glance at the now empty bed, trying not to think of how it would soon have him among it, tangled in the sheets, naked. Desperately crawling away from the ideas of him lazily trying to stroke away morning glory before he woke up subconsciously, gulping I sat up groaning.

I walked to the toilet, pulling out my dick needing a quick pee, but the idea of Randy playing with himself had found its way to my groin and was going to cause some problems. I must have stood for 20 minutes willing myself down, before i could pee. Thankfully I did. I washed my hands before pulling the door open, almost having a heart attack when sprawled out on my bed was Randy.

"Okay" he chuckled, "Either you where having a shit, or a wank which one was it" I rolled my eyes at his honesty.

"A shit" I lied,

"Liar!" he laughed, I stood at the foot of my bed willing him to stand up, move to his own bed. Anything but be on mine, because once again it was starting to cause problems & i wasn't sure I could will myself down again.

"I am not a lair, now get your fat ass off my bed and into your own" I groaned, he laughed harder.

This was why I couldn't go drinking with Randy, as very openly Bi-sexual man, Who had the biggest sex drive I knew, he would go after anything he wanted, which knowing Randy was anything that worked out a lot & looked decent.

Not to toot my own horn, but Randy had tried before, and I had respectfully declined. It never bothered Randy, wrong end of the stick & all that and we remained friends.

That didn't stop him being a complete flirt when he was drunk, or just drinking & I'm not sure how I would handle that, if at all.

"Why don't you just come join me" his eyes lit up as sinful thoughts that I couldn't possible imagine passed through his brain, and i gulped. I knew it was a joke, but it didn't stop me wanting to.

"Move Fatass!" I practically ordered. He smirked.

"Why Johnny?" He knew I hated that name, drove me insane actually, "Scared you'll actually like me being here?"

I let out a shaky laugh, "Randy" I tried to think up a witty response, but his tongue had darted out across his lips again, and I couldn't even breathe.

A look of concern flashed across his face as he sat up facing me, "John, Whats wrong?" He asked and I started to deny it but he cut me off, "You've been wrong for weeks, you've barely spoken to anyone, I hardly see you, and we practically live together, you constantly seem distracted, dude whats up?"

So he had noticed. Shit. My eyes still locked on the final traces of saliva on his lips, knowing I had to respond I gave my recent war cry, "Just stuff playing on my mind"

"What stuff?" Shit. I never thought anyone would call me out on it.

"Fucksake Randy, Just stuff" He looked irritated.

"John we've been friends for a long time now & I've never seen you act like this" He moved his hand under his shirt, to scratch at something, in the process bringing his shirt up to show off his left hip, damn that line. That line that draws from his hip to the inside of his groin, leading me to the very same thing I've been thinking of all day.

"Randy man, I don't know what to tell you" I shrugged,

"The truth would be nice" he added curtly, never missing a beat.

"Rand" I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.

"John, please I'm worried, we all are" I knew he was talking about the guys in the locker room, but i didn't exactly know how to inform them all that within ten seconds of seeing randy in a towel, I had turned gay - Was i even gay?

"I'm sorry, but it's nothing to worry about" He stood in front of me, slightly taller. One of the very things that fascinated me about him, how he managed to tower over me, making his eyes bore down onto me whenever he spoke, his head always managing to tilt to the side, making him look slightly confused or in thought.

"Fine then stop giving us reason to worry" He brushed it off knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, "Tomorrow me and a few guys are going out after the house show, you are coming with us" he stated, a direct order in his overly commanding voice, before passing by me, and stripping down ready for bed.

I couldn't help but stare at his legs, they where s toned, even the slightest move by him caused the most wonderful ripple in his thigh and I was dieing to walk over there and lavish them in bites & kisses.

"Sure Randy" I nodded not really knowing what I was agreeing to.

"Randy I really don't want to do this" I groaned as he opened the hotel door, I had been complaining all day about it actually, but it either ignored me or gave me some smart ass comment.

"Then don't" I seen a smirk crawl onto his face, and I stopped confused, "Just tell me what the fuck has had you moping about for the last few months and I'll leave you be" I groaned shaking my head, "Fine to the bar we go" he slammed the hotel door closed behind him for good effort.

"I don't even know why I'm letting you force me into this" I shook my head, I did.

It was those fucking eyes, all day they had been pleading with me & who was I to say no to that kind of higher power?

"It's because secretly you want to tell me whats wrong & you know drunk you'll spill your guts but in the morning have some excuse" His smirk grew even bigger, showing off those teeth that always threatened to rip my skin apart in my dreams.

"I fucking hope not" i prayed silently.

The night started off well. Ted & Cody had met up with Randy & I. It had been easy, like old times. I was for the most part able to shut down my obsessiveness with Randy down, that was until that drunken haze took over and I started watching every single thing he done, in great detail. As he was sitting across from me, it wasn't too obvious, but just in case I would flick my eyes to Ted or Cody every few minutes.

"Well" Ted said standing, "I think we can successfully call it a night gentlemen don't you" Everyone agreed standing. Waving goodbye, we split into our respective pairs and left for our rooms.

"Tonight was good" I admitted out loud. Watching his arm muscles flex as they swung lightly by his side as he walked.

"You seem" Randy thought for a moment, "Better" he agreed with his choice of words.

"Yeah" I shrugged, He opened the door via key-card and pushed by me.

"Though I have noticed whats wrong with you" His voice practically sang as he closed the door. I froze completely rooted to my spot. I wasn't far in the door when i stopped so I could feel the heat of his body behind me, could spell his aftershave, I let it take over me. My head buzzed loudly as I realized I had probably had too much to drink.

This, could not be good.

"Um" Was all I got out, "What do you mean"

"I mean" His voice was directly in my ear as he had taken a step forward, pressing his whole body behind mine, "Your either really confused about you're sexuality, or in complete awe of my tattoo work" I gulped, trying not to think about how close he was to me, to not arch my neck to give him as much room as possible to let that fantastically warm breath to continue to dance on, "Didn't you work out as a teenager what you where into?" he laughed almost mocking me.

So he knew, and there was no point in denying it, "I never had a gay experience as a teenager" A sound came from Randy's though, that sounded like he almost swallowed his tongue.

"Never?" I shook my head, "Not once?"

"No damn it!" I hissed, my drunken haze not helping anything.

"So how Mr. Cena do you know, you're not gay?" He asked in possibly the sexiest tone I have ever heard leave a human throat.

"I like girls?" I tried.

"So do i" He chuckled again almost mocking me.

"Randy I am not gay- oh god" before i could finish the sentence Randy had done what I had wanted him to do for so long. He sunk his teeth into my neck.

I knew I should have pulled away, swore at him & reminded him of boundaries.

I done none of these things. What I did do, was tilt my head to give him more room. He moaned quietly at the gesture, almost as if he had wanted this for a while now too.

He turned me around, pushing me against the wall, his eyes met mine, they where lust filled, hungry almost. I gulped. Both of us breathing heavily, trying to work out what our next move would be. His hands lingering on my arms, made me want to beg to remove them,my neck still stinging slightly from his harsh attack on it & I knew right then. I wanted him more than I ever had.

"Fuck this" I muttered, I grabbed his shirt pulling him into me. Our mouths clashed, both fighting for dominance, and I let him win, wanting this for to long to let and ego spoil it.

He started to quickly fumble with my shirt buttons, and I let him slip it off my shoulders without ever breaking the kiss. He ran his hands over my stomach and I loved how it felt. Those hands I'd dreamed about touching me & now they where, my imagination hand not done them justice.

I ran my hand under his t-shirt, groaning at the feel of his stomach, something I would never get used to was the perfection of his build. With both hands, I grabbed the ends of his t-shirt and yanked it up over his head breaking the kiss if only for a second.

His hands continued to wander & I pulled him into me further by the waist, causing out groins to touch. We both moaned at the friction, continuing to rub against each other. He moved my face to the side, kissing down my jaw, down my neck to that sweet spot below my ear. He had me squirming, desperate for attention. Every slight movement was going straight to my dick, which his was currently rubbing against. He continued to move further, down, taking time to lick and gently bit my nipples, abs, and hips. Before I could even register the loss of contact, he had my belt undone & my jeans free falling to my ankles. I looked down at him, on his knee's in front of me. I had to hold myself back from shooting all over him, the sight was wonderful.

But at the same time, I tensed and he noticed it. Glancing up at me he smirked, "I won't bite you know, unless I feel it necessary" I knew it was the closest thing to any real comfort or reassurance I was gonna get from him, I chuckled breathlessly. He pulled my boxers down, my dick slapping against my stomach.

He licked his lips absent minded and I bit my lip to stop the whimper coming out that always did when his tongue darted out of his mouth like that. Taking the base of my cock in his hand, his lips wrapped around my head.

"Fuck" I whispered. His mouth was warm, and his tongue, that fucking tongue was heaven. I tried to resist the urge to buck all the way into his mouth, but it was proving more and more difficult with each passing second. He moaned lightly, and that's when I couldn't hold back anymore, bucking into the back of his throat, and it didn't even bother him in the slightest. Fucking slut. I smirked down at him as his eyes met mine. He started to bob his head and I grabbed the back of his head, urging him on. Like he needed it, or any guidance for that matter, he was a fucking god at this.

Before long, I knew if he kept going. I was gonna be shooting down his throat before anything else happened & I surprised myself with just how much I wanted it to happen.

"Randy" I moaned out and he glanced up, my face must have my thoughts because he stood up. Grabbing me by he waist and pushing me towards my bed, pushing me backwards. I landed sprawled out. He smirked, "Stay" It was a simple command, and as he disappeared over to his own bed, I literally didn't move a muscle. I just watched him with wide child like eyes.

Returning with nothing on, and a small bottle in his hand. I realized Randy wanted this to go as far as possible, my stomach lurched as fear took over me. He crawled onto the bed kissing me once more, I tasted myself on his tongue and I allowed him to push me onto my back, wrapping my legs around his waist. I heard the bottle lid pop open and once more my breath hitched.

I felt his hand at my entrance and he looked straight into my eyes, "Nothing ever been here?" I shook my head unable to speak, "Then i won't lie to you, this will hurt like hell for a few minutes" I nodded. I'd heard more than enough stories to know what to expect, "Ready?" He asked and I nodded, still holding a shaky breath.

Something wet and cool touched my entrance and started to push lightly, it felt unnatural and I had to force myself to relax knowing if I didn't it would only hurt worse.

I closed my eyes, biting my lip. Not completely sure how this could be any worse.

"Easy" Randy whispered, a soothing hand rubbing my hip. I nodded. He was just passed the knuckle of his finger now, and I was sure the worst part was over. The initial fear of not knowing how badly it would hurt. Fuck he'd hurt me worse with a kendo stick.

Once fully inside, he wiggled his finger around, and I hissed lightly. "John?" I opened one eye to look at him, "Want a distraction?" I nodded once. He stabbed his finger against something inside me and my whole body jerked with pleasure. He chuckled lightly, doing it once again, and i let out a soft moan.

"More" I demanded and he was to happy to follow through. He pushed another finger inside me, stretching me further. I grinned against his hand, fighting through the pain trying to get him to touch that one spot again.

"Ever heard of waiting?" Randy smiled and I groaned.

"I don't like waiting" I hissed, he bent his fingers inside me hitting it again and I groaned, arching lightly. He started to make scissor motions inside me, which was uncomfortable but not unbearable.

Soon, three & then four fingers where added and I was a sweating, quivering, desperate mess.

"Randy" I groaned, "I really don't care how much it fucking hurts, just get inside me" A flash of lust darkened his eyes, as he pulled his fingers from me, pouring lube onto his hands and over his cock. He shifted his weight, and then started to push inside me.

I lied. I very much care about how much it hurts. I bit lightly into Randy's neck focusing on that, as it was something I had wanted to do for a very long time. I found a sweet spot just under his jaw bone. "Fuck John" He muttered as he pushed slowly into me, "You're so fucking tight" I smiled, finding some satisfaction in seeing Randy this way.

He stopped once he was fully inside me. Pushing himself up above me ever so slightly.

His eyes where closed tightly, his back arched and every part of his body tensed.

To ignore the dulling pain, I soaked in every last detail of how he looked.

Once I felt ready I pushed against him, and he bucked forward just as I had earlier. He opened his eyes slowly pulling out, and then without warning slammed back into me with such force the bed slammed against the wall.

"That all you got Orton?" I smirked up to him and he shook his head.

"I'll tear you in half John, don't temp me" he warned with an inviting smile.

I leaned up into his ear, holding back a moan, as his poison shifted inside me, "Give me an experience I'll remember" I bit the shell of his ear and he shivered. With that said, I knew Randy would lose control, like I wanted him too. He pushed me down and grabbed my hips pulling them off the bed, then slung my legs with a careless effort over his shoulders, starting to find a rhythm, slamming into me relentlessly.

I was so far gone, I could hardly remember my own name. I was seeing flashes of stars every time I he slammed into me. I wasn't sure who was moaning anymore, all I knew was this was by far the best thing I had ever felt.

I slid my hand over my hips and tried to touch myself but Randy swatted my hand away, "Mine" was all he said through gritted teeth as i whimpered. His hand left my hip and started to stroke me in time with his thrusts. "Fuck Randy, Fuck!" I moaned.

I knew I wouldn't hold out much longer, even as I tried to hold back I couldn't fight it.

"Randy" I tried to inform him and he nodded, eyes closed and that vein in his neck I've been obsessed with for months was sticking out. I knew he wouldn't last either.

His strokes and thrusts became uneven, harder and faster. I closed my eyes as the knot in the pit of mu stomach exploded and shot all over Randy's hand, stomach and thighs. My walls closed around him and that was all it took to send him over board, and he drove into me as deeply as possible, shaking with the strength of his orgasm. After a few seconds, we both came down from our high.

He pulled out of me and I winced. "You'll feel that in the morning" he noted flopping beside me. I couldn't muster up words, so I just nodded.

All that could be heard in the room was the deep breathing of us both. Randy stood, coming back with a face cloth, only slightly damp.

"What?" I questioned but soon realized when he started to clean me.

"I'm not a baby Randy i couldn't clean myself" I chuckled.

"Oh, I know. I'm just enjoying watching my cum fall out your ass too much to allow you to take the chance away from me" He smirked and a heat rose to my face. Drunken haze, exhaustion & sleep deprivation was quickly washing over me. Once I was clean Randy walked back into the bathroom, and I slowly passed out.

I groaned stretching as I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. I sat up, my head pounding as i remembered why I didn't drink unless it was an occasion. Pulling myself into sitting position, I looked around the room.

Beside my bed was a coffee, and a box of pain killers. The bathroom door clicked open and Randy walked out fully clothed, still slightly damp from a shower.

"Morning" He smirked and I looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"You know, I don't think I've ever in my 10 years of knowing you, seen you look shy" he noted, and I groaned.

"Fuck you" He picked up his own coffee, smiling with raised eye brows not having to say anything. I groaned, standing up going to take a shower.

I tried to take as long as possible without making myself late for my plane.

Randy was by now getting this stuff together & would be ready to leave soon. My mouth went dry as i thought of him telling anyone.

"Randy?" I tried, he turned to me, "About last night"

"What about it?" he had a blank expression on his face.

"I don't want anyone to know" It sounded harsh and that wasn't how I had meant it. A smile broke out over his face, he took to steps closing the gap between our beds.

"Neither do I" I let go a breath i hadn't been aware I was holding, "That would mean other guys trying to get in there, best keep this between ourselves" he nodded.

"What?" I spluttered.

"You really think that was a one time thing?" He laughed, I stood baffled.

"Are you really that big headed?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point, the point is 'normal' sex just isn't as exciting as gay sex. That's just facts, give it a few weeks Cena & you'll be crawling back" He chuckled, "See you in L.A" he noted picking his bag up over his shoulder.

Something dawned on me, "Randy?" he turned smile still stretched across his face, "When I met you, you weren't so openly Bi. Who was you're first" he smirked harder.

"Hunter" my eyes boggled,

"H?" he laughed lightly.

"Trust me, I was a lot more gentle that he was" he laughed at his own memory before heading out the door.

"Well fuck me, this was a turn up for the books" I grabbed two pain killers washing them down with now cooling coffee, before heading out the door, as Randy had moments before me.


End file.
